Ashes to Rovers
by Terciel1249
Summary: This was the first Fanfic I have ever written. Parvo has acquired the power of the necronomicon and it is up to the Road Rovers to stop him with a little help from everyone's favorite S-mart Housewares clerk.
1. Prologue

Ashes to Rovers  
Prologue: It's Just Too Damn Hot  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Road Rovers or Ash from Evil Dead.

Location: Somewhere in the Middle East.  
The desert was hot and the sun was blazing. No one in their right mind would want to be out in this heat, but there were.  
A small camp of white tents where picketed at the base of a large sand dune. A large amount of activity can be seen throughout the camp. The oddest thing about this camp was that there were no people, instead large furry creatures that appeared to be part human and part dog.

These beings were called cano-mutants. Scientific experiments created to serve the purpose of one man, General Parvo.  
General Parvo stood in the center of camp; he was a tall muscular man wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt and metal helmet. Parvo had a weird looking blond mustache, looking like it belonged to Attila the Hun. Next to him stood his second-in-command, the Groomer, she wore tan shorts and tank-top shirt to accommodate for the massive heat. Groomer did where her traditional metal helmet.  
Both Parvo and Groomer had smirks of satisfaction, after several months of hard work and searching they were closer to their goals than ever before.

Parvo spoke first, "Today is the day, Groomer! The day we final uncover the power for use to take over the world!"

"Yes General. Today is your day of victory!" said Groomer.

"I could have never done it without you Groomer," stated Parvo, sneaking a sideways glance toward the woman next to him. "Without you and your persuasiveness, we would never have known about this temple and the power it held."

The pair looked toward the large hole in the ground next to the camp. The cano-mutants were removing the last of the ruble blocking the front entrance. The temple had no distinguishing features. It looked like a burial tomb made of tan colored stone.  
As the last of the large chunks of rock was pulled out from the entrance, Parvo and Groomer strode confidently toward the entrance. The cano-mutants stepped aside to let them pass.

Inside the temple was pitch-black. Parvo and Groomer produced flashlights from the belts around their wastes and flipped the on. The light revealed a long narrow passage of smooth stone leading further into the ground.

Parvo and Groomer followed the tunnel.

The walked for several minutes, then they reached a small room. The room had strange markings on the walls, the language of a long forgotten civilization.

Parvo and Groomer looked toward the center of the room, in the center of room stood a pedestal of dark stone. On top of the pedestal was a single item.  
The pair approached the pedestal and saw that on the pedestal was a book. The book looked like it had a face on the front.

General Parvo reached with both hands toward the book and lifted it from the stone saying aloud, "The Necronomicon Ex Mortis, the book of the dead. Bound in human flesh and written in the blood of men. Groomer, this is our ticket to ruling the world!" Both laugh maniacally as they exited the temple.


	2. Chapter 1

Ashes to Rovers  
Chapter 1: The Name's Ash  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers or Evil Dead. If I did, I would be so happy.

Location: Super Mega S-mart, Phoenix, Az.  
A green mustang enters the parking lot of the new S-mart Super Store. The driver of the vehicle was a man in his late twenties. He had jet black hair and a sharp chin. The look on his face was that of a sneer. He wore a blue button up shirt and on his right hand was what appeared to be a metal glove.  
_The name's Ash, Housewares, and I am the Chosen One. I've been through Hell and back more times than you can imagine. I've seen things most people couldn't imagine. That damn book made sure of that. Now there are only three things left in my life - my car, chopping any dumbass Deadites that get in my way and destroying the Necronomicon._  
Ash parked his car in an empty space and stepped out. He looked around with the look that he really didn't want to be there. _Why the hell am I here?  
The answer was that the higher-ups wanted a specialist to whip these desert kids into shape. That's me.  
Sure, I'm a shoe-in for employee of the month. Tell me who else can take down a possessed customer and stack a perfect waffle iron pyramid._  
This S-mart opened two months ago and the kids they hired where dumber than a bunch of rocks or they were lazy. Either way, I'm here in god forsaken Phoenix to get a tan and smack some sense into the little punks.  
Ash reached in the back seat of his car and brought out a U.S. Army duffel bag and a guitar case. He walked slowly toward the entrance.  
A scrawny man with dark brown hair, wearing a short sleeve white shirt and glasses moved toward Ash. "Mr. Ashley J. Williams?" asked the man.  
Ash stopped and looked at the man, "Yeah. That's me."  
"I'm Stan Simons. I'm glad you're here. We need your help to straighten out the Housewares Department. These kids are a nightmare!" Stan looked like he was just about to go into full mental break-down.  
Ash thought, _Great! All I need, a dickless manager with the Brady kids from hell._  
"Don't worry Stan. I'm a pro, and I'll see to those punks."  
Stan sighed with relief, "Thanks. With this heat and those delinquents, I haven't slept in days."  
_This is going to be a LONG day._ Ash and Stan walked into the Super Mega S-mart.

***

Location: Several miles outside of Phoenix, inside Parvo's secret base.  
The large room held a large table and several high-tech computers. The color was a dull grey, exactly what you would expect from an evil secret base.  
General Parvo and the Groomer stood next to a large computer screen. The computer was scanning the Necronomicon. The computer let out a ding. The screen began flashing symbols and next to them the translation.  
"Finally!" said Parvo. Parvo tightly griped each side of the computer.  
"What do we do now General?" said Groomer.  
Parvo smiled evilly and said "We take a little test." Parvo turned toward the table. On the table was a map of Phoenix, Arizona. "We'll test right HERE!" pointing at the area right in front of the new S-mart. "Ready two soldier."  
"Yes, General!" said Groomer, giving a salute. Groomer turned and left the room.  
Parvo stared at the map whispering to himself, "Now we'll see if the Road Rover can handle my new undead cano-mutants." Parvo laughed aloud manically, his laughter echoes all around the room.

***

Location: Super S-mart, Housewares  
In front of Ash stood the sorriest excuse of workers he has ever seen. _God! And I thought 70's gave birth to retards._ Three teenagers stood in S-mart uniforms one was a girl and two were boys. The girl was an attractive red head named Alice. The other two were scrawny light skinned teenagers. One had light brown hair, his name was Kenny. The other had black hair, he was Luke.  
"OK. My name is Ash and I am here to straighten this department out. I will not take any lip from any of YOU! Got any question?"  
"Not even from Alice," said Kenny. Alice liked her lips and winked at Ash.  
Ash gave Kenny a death stare that would kill anything, living or undead. "Let's see how you like organizing all of the spatulas."  
Kenny's eyes widened to dinner plates, "That'll take hours!"  
"Exactly," said Ash, grabbing the teenager by the back of the shirt and steered him toward S-mart's spatula selection. "You two stack those waffle irons! If they're not right, you'll keep on stacking them until they're perfect," Ash yelled over his shoulder.  
**BOOM!**  
An explosion rocked the all the shelves, knocking down several household products.  
"What was that?" said Ash and Kenny at the same time. Both rushed to the front of the store. Through the display glass in the front of the story, what Ash say sent chill down his spine.  
_Deadite!_

***

Location: Road Rover Headquarters.  
In the center of the Road Rover mission control, sitting at a round table in the center of the room were the five members of the elite crime fighting group the Road Rovers. The leader was Hunter, the golden retriever mix. To his left Colleen, the collie. To Hunter's right sat Exile, the Siberian husky. The figure to Exiles right was Blitz, the Doberman. Last sitting was Shag, the sheepdog. A dog restrained in a straitjacket and mask hopped around the room excitedly, this is Muzzle.  
Stepping out onto a balcony in front of the rovers was Professor Shepard, aka Master. He created the trandogmafier and started the Road Rovers. The man had shoulder length white hair and bright eyes, wearing a white lab coat.  
Master addressed the Rovers, "I have troubling news for you Rovers. We just received images of General Parvo's plane flying over Phoenix, Arizona." He motioned toward the screen behind him. On the screen appeared the blurry image of a craft that looked like a bulldog with a rocked strapped on its back.  
"Did he land anywhere?" asked Hunter.  
"No, and here's the disturbing part. A package was dropped from the craft in the city." Master enhanced the image, but all that came out was a shadowy object just below the aircraft. "Your mission is to go to Phoenix and investigate what exactly Parvo is doing."  
"You heard him. Let's hit the road, rovers!" said Hunter. Everyone at the table howled at the top of their lungs.  
All of the members at the table ran down a nearby hallway toward the hanger. Muzzle following right behind them.  
Exile, Shag, and Blitz took the sky rover, a red plane with the appearance of a dog. While Hunter, Colleen and Muzzle went into the land rover, a metal dog with wheels.  
Both teams took off and headed east, toward Phoenix and toward something they have never faced before.


	3. Chapter 2

Ashes to Rovers  
Chapter 2: A Fistful of Boomstick  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Road Rovers or the rights to Evil Dead. I did however come up with the idea to this story.

Location: Super Mega S-mart  
Just outside the store window were what appeared to be the cross between dogs and people. However, the worst part was that each creature had cloudy eyes with missing sections of flesh and fur. What remained of their fur was brown.  
The pair walked through the entrance of the store.  
Kenny, being the clown he always was, approached the pair and said, "Sorry but I'm afraid the freak show is next week. Try again later."  
The closest deadite to Kenny looked coldly at him. The creature drew back its hand and punched Kenny in the face. Kenny's head went flying into a shopping cart.  
"Oh, my god! They killed Kenny!" scream Alice.  
"You bastard!" roared Ash.  
Ash drew back his right hand and hit the closest deadite in the muzzle. The creature went flying into a shelf. It shortly recovered and tackled Ash, both rolling around the ground. The deadite trying to bite and Ash trying to punch every part of the deadite he could reach.  
The second deadite ran toward the customer, looking to eat some fresh souls to eat.  
The deadite Ash was fighting gained the upper hand, he held Ash down with one paw/hand.  
Ash using his left hand searched the ground for anything he could use. His finger closed around some object. The deadite lowered its head toward Ash, mouth wide open to take a bight of flesh.  
Ash took the item and shoved into the deadite's mouth. Surprisingly the item was a rubber ball children normally play with. "Now fetch!" said Ash, sending his fist into the side of the creature's face.  
The creature went flying into a nearby shelf.  
Ash jumped to his feet and ran toward the housewares section. Ash reached underneath the nearby counter and pulled out the guitar case he walked in with. Opening the case, Ash revealed that inside was his lucky chainsaw and double barrel shotgun.  
Attaching the chainsaw to his right hand and shotgun in a sling on his back, Ash ran full out toward the deadite that was eating the customers.  
Ash arrived in time to see the deadite had cornered several customers in a corner of the electronics center. The deadite's back was toward Ash, as it ate Alice. Gore and blood flew in all directions as the creature fled.  
Ash drew his shotgun and placed it at the back of the creature's head. "Chew on this!" said Ash, pulling the trigger and blowing the thing's head into a million pieces.  
The remaining customers and Luke were sprayed gore. "We'll need cleanup in electronics," said Ash.  
A roar rang behind Ash. Spinning around, Ash caught a glimpse of the first deadite grabbing his shirt and sending him flying through a set of shelves.  
The deadite turned to the remaining survivors and slowly approached them.  
"Hey, big and ugly! Over here!"  
The creature turned around to see Ash revving up his chainsaw.  
"Come get some!" said Ash. Ash and the deadite rushed at each other, yelling at the top of their lungs. The deadite lashed at Ash with its left claw.  
Ash dodged to the right, sweeping the chainsaw across the body of the deadite, splitting the creature's body from sternum to shoulder. The top half of the body fell backwards, while the legs took several steps before falling down.  
Ash approached the top half, taking care to stay away from its muzzle. "Talk about splitting under the pressure," said Ash. He bent over looking closely at the face of the creature. _This is the ugliest deadite I've ever seen._ The man/dog was missing half of its face and the sharp teeth are seen through its missing cheek.  
"What is it?" said Luke, startling Ash.  
Ash straightened up saying, "It's a deadite, an undead creep created from the Necronomicon Ex Mortis. I've never seen this kind before."  
Ash made his way to the parking lot of the store, Luke following close behind. "How do you know about these THINGS?" asked Luke.  
"They're called deadites. I know this because I've been fighting them for a long time," Ash stated plainly.  
When they reached the parking lot, Ash saw a large metal box with one side opened. _So that's how they got here._ Ash noticed that scraps of green metal that were sticking out of the bottom of the crate.  
"GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Ash. The crate dropped right on top of his new car.  
"Sorry, dude," said Luke in a soft voice.  
Ash was seething with so much anger, that he nearly missed the odd looking plain flying over the parking lot. "Great! Now what?" said Ash, still angry about his car.  
The craft looked like a metal dog with wing attached to its back. The craft circled once and landed toward the emptiest part of the parking, it still crushed a few cars.  
A strange looking car entered the side of the parking lot and stopped several yards away from Ash and Luke.  
The doors to both jet and car open and what stepped where some of the oddest looking things Ash has ever seen.

***

Hunter brought the street rover into the parking lot. The first thing he saw was huge metal crate that crashed on top of a few vehicles. "Wow, hope they have insurance" said Hunter.  
"I'm sure they do H'nter" added Colleen.  
Hunter brought the vehicle around to the front of the store. Hunter saw two people. One of them was a teenager with dark hair. _Must be a worker_, thought Hunter. The other was a man with a big chin and a chainsaw attached to his right hand.  
"Who's that?" asked Hunter, pointing toward the man with the big chin.  
"Dunno. Maybe he's friendly" said Colleen.  
Hunter parked the street rover several yards from the two people. Hunter and Colleen exited the vehicle. Hunter held the door open for Muzzle to hop out.  
After Muzzle left the vehicle, Hunter turned toward the two people and heard the big chin man say "I would not have predicted this."


	4. Chapter 3

Ashes to Rovers  
Chapter 3: Ash Vs. The Road Rovers  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of the Road Rovers, I think Warner Brothers does. I also do not own the rights to Evil Dead; I have no clue who owns those rights.

Location: Super Mega S-mart  
Ash had seen a lot of strange things, but this one takes the cake. What stepped out of the car was what appeared to be a human version of a golden retriever. From the other door stepped out a brown and white collie that Ash could tell was female. The retriever held the door open for some dog that was strapped in a strait jacket and hopped to move.  
_And I thought I was crazy_, thought Ash. The three walked toward Ash and the retriever said, "Hey there."  
Ash stunned by this. _Holly Shit! Either I'm bat-shit crazy or dogs are getting smarter._  
Hunter looked at the man, raising one furry eyebrow. "Are you alright?"  
Ash shook his head, trying to think straight. "Yeah, just peachy. Now, who the hell are you?"  
Hunter, taken aback by the attitude of the man answered "I'm Hunter and this is Colleen" pointing at Colleen. "That over there is Muzzle. We're part of the crime team known as the Road Rovers. We protect the world some very bad dudes."  
"Well hello Mr. Fancy Pants. I got news for you. You're not protecting the world from shit. Stay out of this and you'll live," said Ash  
Hunter's ears went straight up. _What's his problem?!_  
Colleen's eyes went wide. She angrily approached Ash saying, "What's wrong with you Guvnor?" Colleen pointed her finger into Ash's chest, "We've come to stop whatever Parvo's planning. What's got your knickers in a bunch?"  
Ash eyed the female Road Rover, "I'll tell you what I've got a problem with. People messing with things that they shouldn't! This is my problem. I'm the only one that can beat the deadites. If you get involved, you die. Now go home and curl up on the rug, there's no place for household pets in this."  
Hunter now boiling over with rage says, "And WHAT make you able to handle it?"  
Ash turned to face Hunter and said, "Because I'm the Chosen One. I was the guy all this was dumped onto. I had no choice, that's just how it is. Now leave fido or I'll bring out a rolled up newspaper."  
Blitz, Exile and Shag were ten feet away, when they saw Hunter pull back his fist and hit Ash. Each exchanged a shocked look before racing toward Colleen.  
Colleen had an equally shocked look, she could not believe Hunter of all people would lose control and hit a guy.  
"What happened?" said Blitz in his thick German accent.  
Ash looked back at Hunter, "Two can play that game!" Ash pulled back his left hand and punched Hunter straight across the muzzle.  
Hunter dazed by how hard the man hit used his super-speed and punch Ash, sending him flying several feet back.  
Luke backs away, knowing when the shit has hit the fan.  
"O.K. That one hurt," said Ash picking himself up of the ground. Dusting himself off, Ash said to Hunter, "Let's see you chew on this." Revving up his chainsaw, Ash charged Hunter.  
Hunter dodged the chainsaw as Ash brought the chainsaw straight down. Ash spun on one leg and kicked Hunter upside the head. Hunter spun around and Ash performed the perfect Spartan kick into Hunter's chest. Hunter was sent flying into a nearby vehicle, denting the metal.  
Ash looked at the new arrivals standing next to Colleen. Ash approached them. Standing in front of the remaining rovers, Ash said, "Who wants some?"  
Blitz stepped up, extending his claws and telling Ash, "Dat would be me."  
Ash raised his chainsaw, but before he got the chance to hit the Doberman Exile used his ice beam to freeze the chainsaw.  
Ash looked in surprise at his arm. _How the hell did that happen?_  
Blitz took advantage of Ash's surprise and slashed at the now frozen chainsaw. The chainsaw shattered. Blitz gloatingly said, "Now what are you going to do?"  
"Introduce you to my knuckles," said Ash, punching Blitz with his metal hand. Blitz fell down hard, knocked out by Ash's punch.  
Exile rush to Ash, and lifted him off the ground as easily as Ash would a loaf of bread. Exile tossed Ash into a lamp pole. Ash hit the pole with so much force he dented the metal. Ash hit the ground and laid their face first in the pavement.  
Ash struggled to get to his feet. Ash could only get on his hands and knees. All of his limbs were shaking and he had a cut across his chin that was bleeding.  
While Ash was trying to get up Shag walked toward and stood next to the man. As Ash struggled to get to his feet, Shag produced a metal chair from his shaggy white fur and plowed the back of the chair against Ash, successfully knocking Ash out.  
Colleen appeared next to Shag looking down at Ash, "Well, I guess this means your king of the pavement."  
Exile joined Colleen and Shag. They were soon followed by Hunter and Blitz, who recovered from their fights.  
"Sheesh, what was his problem?" said Blitz, still rubbing the side of his face Ash's fist made contact with.  
Screams rang out from the store. The Rovers turned toward the sound, seeing the remaining customers fleeing from the building.  
Luke looked confused and approached the front of the store, curious about what the customers where screaming about. When Luke looked through the door, he completely froze.  
The Rovers walked slowly toward the door, stopping next to Luke. What they saw was a cano-mutant with a large portion of its body missing crawling toward the living.  
Each of the Rovers felt a cold chill flow down their spines and to the tips of their tails.  
Luke stuttered, "B-bu-but Ash killed it. H-he cut it in half. There no way that thing can be alive."  
The creature mindlessly continued to claw its way toward the front entrance, using its remaining arm.  
Exile looked like he was about to hurl. He turned his head toward Hunter, "Whatski we going to do, comrade?"  
Hunter looked at the deadite, "Exile freeze it. Then we'll pack it up and take it to Master. He'll know what to do."  
Colleen spoke up, "And what about Mr. Sunshine over there?" pointing in the direction of Ash.  
Hunter's face furrowed in concentration, "We'll take him with us. I think he knows something about this."  
Blitz argued, "Why should we? He was the one picking the fight, not us."  
Hunter just said, "We just will. Now, let's get to work Rover!"  
Exile froze the deadite in place. Him and Shag took the frozen corpse and with some difficulty squashed the thing into a metal lined cargo container.  
At the same time, Hunter and Colleen used some of the rope in the trunk of the street rover to tie up Ash.  
Ash was placed in the back of the street rover with Muzzle. Hunter and Colleen took the front seats. Hunter hit a button on the center console.  
"Yes Rovers," came the voice of Professor Shepherd.  
"Master we found something. I'm not sure what it is but we're bringing it back to headquarters. Also, we're bringing back someone I believe is somehow involved," said Hunter.  
"Good Hunter. We'll take a look into what you bring back," said Master, "I'll see you when you get back to HQ."  
"See you then," said Hunter, ending the conversation.  
Hunter started the street rover and pulled it out of the parking lot as the Exile took the sky rover.  
Colleen looked back at Ash, seeing Muzzle drool all over the sleeping man. "What do you think, H'nter?"  
Hunter, keeping his attention on the road, answered, "I'm not sure, but I think we're deep in the dog house this time."  
Hunter and Colleen looked straight ahead. The same thought ran through the minds of all the Rovers, _what's going on?_


	5. Chapter 4

Ashes to Rovers  
Chapter 4: Ash Meets Professor Shepherd  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers or Evil Dead

Location: Road Rover HQ  
Ash's vision was going in and out. Ash could see blurry images of his surroundings. Ash's vision slowly cleared. The first thing Ash noticed was that his hands was handcuffed behind his back.  
Looking around, Ash saw that he was in a small grey room with a single door at the opposite end of the room. The only furniture in the room were two steel chairs, Ash was handcuffed to one, and a large steal table in the center of the room. The second chair was on the side opposite of Ash.  
Ash looked to his left, noticing that the top portion of the wall was a large amount of mirror.  
_Probably a one-way mirror_, thought Ash. _God this chair is uncomfortable_.  
The door at the end of the room suddenly opened, Hunter entered the room. Hunter thought to himself, _Why am I the one who gets to interrogate this Ass?_  
Hunter sat down on the chair opposite of Ash. Both gave the other looks like they wanted nothing better than beat the living hell out of the other. The stare-down lasted for several minutes.  
Hunter broke the silence, saying "What's your name?"  
Ash stared at the golden retriever, finally he said, "The name's Ash."  
Hunter returned the stare with equally force. "What happened at S-mart?"  
Ash said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
Hunter replied, "Normally, probably not, but under the circumstances I think I will."  
_I don't like the sound of that._ Ash asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Hunter squirmed slightly in his seat, looking very uncomfortable. Hunter finally said, "We picked up some kind of thing. It was cut in half, but it was still moving."  
Ash's eyes widened, _Shit! I forgot to finish that deadite off!_  
Hunter noticed Ash's reaction, he said, "You know what it is." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
Ash eyed Hunter wearily saying, "Yeah I know what it is. And take my advice, dismember it and bury it. That's the only way to make sure it's dead!"  
Hunter was horrified at the thought of dismembering anything. "But it's still a living thing. It's still a dog! It's just an experiment from General Parvo."  
Ash responded angrily, "I have no idea who Parvo is. Also that thing isn't alive, it's a deadite. That thing was created by that damn Necronomicon Ex Moris. You have to kill it, or it will kill you!"  
Hunter was surprised by the man's anger. Hunter asked, "How do you know this?"  
"I told you this before! I am the Chosen One! I am the one who had all of this dumped on!" yelled Ash.

Location: Behind the mirror.  
The remaining of the Road Rovers looked at the conversation between the man, or Ash, and Hunter. Each of their eyes widen as Ash finished.  
Exile finally said, "How can that thingski not be alive?"  
Colleen shrugged her eyes still wide.  
Shag jumped into Blitz arms, muttering incoherently.  
Blitz released a high pitched scream that could be heard in the interrogation room.  
Ash turned his head toward the group behind the mirror, "What was that?"  
Colleen turned to Exile asking, "Every hear of this Necronomicon?"  
Exile shrugged his shoulder answering, "Never. Sounds badski."  
Master voice rings over the intercom system, "Rovers please meet me in the medical lab. Also, bring Mr. Ash. I think we'll need him."  
Each of the Rovers exchanged questioning looks. Each of the Rovers filed out of the room. Exile walked to the door of the interrogation room. He poked his head in. Ash and Hunter turned toward Exile. "The Master said for us to meet him in de medical room. Also, we needs to bring him."  
Exile pulled his head out, before Hunter could let out an exasperated sigh.  
Ash looked at Hunter, saying, "Well chief. You gonna uncuff me."  
Hunter gave Ash a 'don't try me' look. He walked around behind Ash and released him.  
Ash stood up, rubbing his left hand with his metal one. Hunter walked to the door and opened it, saying, "This way."  
Ash passed Hunter, but posed for just a second to give Hunter another dirty look. _I'll play along, for now._  
Ash walked briskly down the hallway, Hunter following close behind. Hunter instructed Ash were to turn. In no time, both Hunter and Ash stood before a large metal door with the words Medical printed above.  
Ash pushed open the door open and saw a very disturbing sight. The deadite from the store was strapped to a large metal examination table. The rest of the Rover team was standing on the farthest wall, staying as far away from the creature as they could.  
The deadite noticed Ash, the deadite laughed in a gruesome way, sounding like dry stones rubbing against each other.  
Ash stood next to the creature, he made sure he was on the side without the arm. "Well, you are the ugliest deadite I've ever seen and TRUST me. I've seen a lot."  
The door to medical opened again, a man with white shoulder length hair. "Hello Ash."  
Ash looked at the man thinking _What's with the eyes?_ "How do you know my name and who are you?"  
The man answered simply, "I was watching Hunter question you. And as to who I am, I'm Professor Shepherd. I created the Road Rovers."  
Ash looked at the man, saying "Well hello Professor. What do you want with me?"  
Shepherd raised an eyebrow and said, "We want to know what this thing is and how are you involved with this."  
Ash sighed, _I really should write a book. Then I'd wouldn't have to tell this story over and over._  
Ash looked at Shepherd, "It was never like this before. I use to have a life and a girl. We decided to take a trip down to what we though was an abandoned cabin. An archeologist was using the cabin to translate his latest findings, the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, the Book of the Dead. Bound in human flesh, the book was filled with demon resurrection passages. The book awoke something dark in the woods, it came for Linda. Then it came for me, it got into my hand and it went bad. So I lopped it of at the wrist. . ."  
Ash told the Shepherd and the Rovers of his experiences in the cabin and of his adventures when he was sent to medieval times. (If you don't know watch Evil Dead 2 and Army of Darkness)  
". . . Sure, I could have been king, but I knew my place was back here. I drank the juice and said the magic words; they sent me back to the present. Now I'm hunting down that book and am making sure I kill all the deadite that get in my way.  
Colleen voiced her opinion, "Did you say the words right this time?"  
Ash looked at her, remembering how he messed up saying the words and woke the army of the dead. "Maybe not every little word, but basically I said them."  
Shepherd looked thoughtfully at Ash, "This Necronomicon, what kind of dangers can it cause?"  
Ash looked at Shepherd, answering, "The end of life as we know it."  
An awkward silence followed. Everyone could hear a pin drop it was that quiet. Suddenly the deadite ripped from its bonds and floated several feet of the ground. Blitz released another high pitched scream and jumped into Shag's arms, he went into Shag's fur.  
Yelling in a dramatic voice, the creature said "YOU SHALL NEVER TAME THE NECRONOMICON! WE SHALL FEAST UPON YOUR SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLL !"  
The body dropped back on the table. Shag pulled Blitz out of his fur. Blitz coughed up several white hairballs.  
Ash approached the creature, making sure to keep his distance from the thing's hand and teeth. The creature suddenly lashed out at Ash, Ash dodged the claw and pulled back his right hand. Ash punched the thing with his metal hand, making contact with the side of the creature's face.  
The creature became motionless, the Rover's stared at Ash. "Now, who wants to learn something about the anatomy of a deadite?"  
Ash went to the cabinets that held surgical equipment. After rummaging in the equipment, Ash pulled out a bone saw. Everyone's eyes went wide with surprise. Blitz fainted falling straight to the ground.  
Ash paid no attention to the Road Rovers. After several minutes of work and a lot of sawing, Ash separated the creature's arm and head from the torso. Silence enveloped the room.  
Ash turned to Shepherd and said, "Do you know who has the Necronomicon?"  
Shepherd answered, "Yes." The Rovers focused now on the Professor. "We know this because the vehicle that dropped this thing at you store was in fact General Parvo's, also this is one of his cano-mutants."  
Ash said, "Where can I find him?"  
Shepherd raised one eyebrow, "And what are you going to do when you find him?"  
Ash grinned evilly, "I'm going to give him the wakeup call from hell."


	6. Chapter 5

Ashes to Rovers  
Chapter 5: Preparations  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers or Evil Dead.

Location: Road Rover Mission Control  
Ash and the Rovers were sitting around the center table of the control room.  
Professor Shepherd was standing on his usually balcony. A picture of a large military base was projected on the monitor.  
Ash said, "Well, let's go get them."  
Everyone released a sigh of exasperation - Ash had been continually saying they should attack. The Rovers were trying to formulate a plan, while Ash just wanted to go in "guns blazing."  
Hunter responded, "How about we split into two teams. One team attacks the front, while the other attacks from the back. The team that attacks from the rear of the base will act as a distraction for the other team. Then that team will hit the front of the base."  
Shepherd said, "Sounds like a good plan. Rovers take our guest and suit up."  
Hunter said, "Let's suit up Rovers!"  
The five Rovers and Ash left the room and headed toward the armory.  
When they entered the armory, Ash was surprised by what he saw. All for walls of the room were covered with every sort of gun you would imagine. A large metal table was in the center of the room, several knives and electric cutting weapons were placed from one end of the table to the other.  
Each Rover began taking a weapon from the wall. Hunter took a Glock with semi-auto setting. Exile took a large barrel machine gun from the wall and checked it. Colleen took two semi-auto handguns and began loading ammo into the clips. Blitz picked up a large nasty looking blade from the center table and began testing the edge.  
Ash noticed his double barrel shotgun was on the edge of the table. He picked up the weapon and opened the barrel to look at its condition. Satisfied, Ash loaded the weapon and put it in the case on his back.  
Ash looked at the table, several sharp weapons shone under the overhead light. Ash saw what appeared to be a chainsaw. On closer inspection, Ash saw that the chainsaw had a chrome cover with a red stripe along the sides. The handles of the machine was black.  
Ash took the machine, _Happy Birthday to Me!_  
Ash looked in one corner of the room. A desk sat with several tools sitting on top of it.  
Ash went over to the table with the machine and began modifying it. After several minutes and a few swear words, Ash modified the chainsaw to fit on his metal hand.  
Ash started the machine and revved it several time. Liking the sound the chainsaw made.  
Exile went over to Ash. He had a belt with a handgun against his right hip and several clips of ammo attached to it. Exile looked interestingly at Ash's new weapon, saying "I see you found a new weapon, Comrade. I am sorry about breaking your old onesk."  
Ash looked at Exile and replied, "That's alright, chief. This baby is better!"  
Exile laughed, "Yes, it can cut through stone and steel! Much better than old one."  
Ash's eyebrow went up, "Really?"  
Exile said, "Yeski. Road Rover specialty, we have great technologies. This saw, will cut through just about anythingski and will not overheat."  
Ash lifted the chainsaw and looked at it again, "Do you Rovers always have this kind of stuff?"  
Exile replied, "Yes. It is part of job."  
Ash said, "Wow. It'd be worth joining just to get my hands on these kinds of weapons."  
Exile chuckled, "Well, after this you can keep chainsaw, to replace one I brokeski."  
Ash looked at Exile, "Thanks."  
Exile said, "You're welcome," and gave Ash a bear hug, nearly crushing him.  
Colleen looked over, seeing Ash struggling to breathe as Exile lifted him off the ground. "Exile be careful, you don't want to break him."  
Exile released Ash. Ash inhaled gratefully, "Sorry comrade."  
He patted Exile's arm with his remaining hand, "That's alright."  
Exile went to the machine gun he was preparing.  
Ash, after he was finally able to breath, grabbed an ammo belt and strapped a handgun to his left hip.  
After everyone was ready, Hunter stepped in front of the group. He was wearing a handgun on his hip and several clips of ammunition on his belt. Hunter also had a shoulder strap across his chest, holding a knife behind his left shoulder. In Hunter's had was an M-16 with grenade launcher and strapped to his right forearm was five grenade bullets for the launcher.  
Hunter addressed the group, "The group that's going to take the back of the base is myself, Ash and Exile. We'll be taking the Stealth Rover to get into the position behind the base. The second team will be led by Colleen. You will be taking the Land Rover to get into position in front of the base. The first group will get Parvo's attention. Exile will send a signal to the second group, that's the signal for the second group to attack the front. Any questions?"  
Blitz said, "Why does she need to lead this mission?" He crossed his arms in annoyance.  
Hunter rolled his eyes, "Because the last time you led the team, you somehow managed to insult the President of Libya."  
Ash raised a question, "How'd he do that?"  
Hunter answered, "He used the president's bed to sharpen his nails."  
Ash whistled, _Wow and I thought I was a house wrecker_.  
Hunter asked, "Any other questions?" No one raised their hand.  
"Great," said Hunter, "Let's hit the road Rovers!"  
The members of the Rovers howled, and everyone raced toward the hanger. Ash, Hunter and Exile took the Stealth Rover. It looked like an old F117 Stealth Jet, while the front had the appearance of a dog's face and muzzle.  
Colleen, Blitz, Shag and Muzzle took the Land Rover, a six seat jeep in a sandy tan color, with the Road Rover insignia on the sides.  
The Stealth Rover took to the air, while the Land Rover took the ground. Each of the Road Rovers and Ash were waiting for the fight ahead, but this will be a fight no one will ever forget.


	7. Chapter 6

Ashes to Rovers  
Chapter 6: Hail to the King  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers or to Evil Dead.

Location: 2 miles south of Parvo's base.  
The night air was cool, but the ground was still warm from soaking the sun's rays.  
Hunter, Ash and Exile left the Stealth Rover behind a large mound of sand.  
Exile was positioned on top of the mound, observing the base. "Looks like wes got over twenty cano-mutants in main courtyard. Two patrol wall and there are fours watchtowers, comrades."  
Hunter and Ash thought for a moment. Ash spoke first, "The best way would be for us to take out the watchtowers first."  
Hunter looked at Ash, "Sounds good. I'll take some explosives and use my super speed to place them at the base of each tower. When you and Exile get close to the south wall, we'll blow up the towers and begin our part." Hunter motioned to Exile.  
Exile slid down the mountain and stood next to Hunter. "Exile when we blow the towers, radio the others."  
"Right, comrade."  
"Let's move out," said Hunter.  
Hunter went to the Stealth Rover and removed several C-4 charges. Placing them in a backpack with his M-16, Hunter strapped on the backpack and took off, leaving behind him a trail of fire.  
Exile and Ash were already trudging through the desert terrain.  
Hunter reached the outside wall in two second. Using the momentum of his speed, Hunter used a small hill to send himself flying over the wall and into the parade ground. Hunter landed and dashed behind a large canvas covered truck.  
Looking around, Hunter confirmed that he no one saw him. Hunter began dashing from cover to cover to reach the base of the four towers and place the explosives.  
Ash and Exile were halfway to the base, Ash leading Exile by a few feet. Ash glanced over his shoulder and said, "Come on, pick it up."  
Exile responded, "Quite mushing me!" Exile was very warm even though the sun was below the mountains.  
Ash and Exile jogged the remaining distance and hid behind several brown bushes. They waited for several seconds until Hunter appeared next to them.  
Hunter smirked and whispered, "What took you so long?"  
Ash responded, "We decided to take in the sites."  
Hunter sat his backpack on the ground and pulled out his machine gun and a small remote. "Ready?" he whispered.  
"Let's light this sucker," said Ash.  
Hunter pushed the button. Four large explosions rang out in the desert night, sending light in all directions.  
Exile contacted the other rovers on his hand held radio, "We're startingski."  
Several miles to the north of the base, Colleen, Shag and Blitz were waiting in the jeep.  
Colleen took the radio handset and answer, "Gotcha guvnor! We're on our way."  
Blitz said, "Finally, now I begin the biting of the tushies?"  
Exile said on the radio, "Don't be weird boy!"  
Colleen drove straight toward the base.  
Hunter, Exile and Ash were inside the base. They had blown a hole in the wall with one of the explosive Hunter brought.  
When they entered the base, Hunter, Ash and Exile were surprised to find that all of the cano-mutants were deadites.  
The minute the three entered the base the deadites began to attack saying things like, "I'll swallow your soul" or "Fresh meat."  
Hunter began the attack by using his super speed to dodge the deadites, saying "Miss me! You can't catch me!" Hunter used his M-16 to cut down a large group of deadites.  
Exile used his ice vision to freeze several of the deadites. He followed this attack by with burst from his machine gun, shattering the frozen bodies.  
Ash went ran parallel to Exile, cutting down every deadite with his chainsaw.  
The three continued to make their way into the center of the base, tearing apart every deadite that came to them. The number of deadites pouring from the surrounding buildings seemed endless.  
The Land Rover reached the front gate. Colleen, Shag, Blitz and Muzzle exited the Land Rover and looked at the large metal gate in front of them.  
Colleen said, "Well Shag, do you want to do the honor?"  
Shag pulled out a rocket launcher from the inside of his fur. Placing the launcher on his shoulder, Shag took aim.  
Colleen said, "Shag! You're pointing it the wrong . . ."  
Shag pulled the trigger and sent the missile behind him, blowing up the Land Rover.  
Blitz said, "Mop boy! You really need to read de instructions." Blitz pulled out his rocket launcher and blew a large hole in the gate.  
Colleen pulled out her handguns, saying "Let's go boys!"  
Colleen, Blitz, Shag and Muzzle entered the base. While the deadites attention was on Ash, Hunter and Exile, the others began to cut down the deadites.  
Hunter and Exile were running low on ammo. They had left a large pile of bodies lying in every direction. Ash had sparingly used his boomstick, mostly relying on his chainsaw.  
Hunter used a burst of bullets to cut the knees out from under a large deadite. He went to finish the thing when his gun went Click! Click! Click!_ Bummer!_  
The deadite still approached Hunter. Hunter kicked the thing in its head. The head flew of in the distance. "Field goal!" said Hunter.  
Exile had finished his supply of ammo. He relied on an old fashion Russian Lugar. Exile blasted the head off of a deadite running straight at him. Exile shouted at Ash and Hunter, "Comrades, I thing we stepped in it this time!"  
A deadite that appeared to have once been a Dalmatian approached Exile from behind. Before Exile could react, Ash shot at the deadite with his double barrel, blowing the top portion off its body. Exile thanked Ash, "Thank you, comrade!"  
Ash cut a deadite straight in half and responded, "Anytime!"  
Exile and Ash went back to back, taking on whoever came in their way.  
Hunter sent two grenades in an open door deadites were pouring out of. The building exploded into flames.  
Hunter took a second to look around. He saw Exile and Ash working together to take down a seven foot tall deadite. Exile froze the thing's eyes, while Ash worked to cut out the thing's legs.  
Colleen, Blitz and Shag were working their way toward Hunter. Colleen had worn out here supply of ammo and was now using her martial arts to fight, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Heel! Sit! Play dead!"  
Blitz used his super claws to claw down the deadites, "No way I'm biting these tooshies."  
Shag was using all manner of items from his fur to fight the deadites. From large machine guns to an old priceless grandfather clock he used to smash a deadite sneaking behind Colleen.  
"Thanks Shag!"  
Shag mumbled a reply.  
Hunter saw that a large military truck was parked next to one of the base's buildings. Hunter took aim and fired on of his two remaining grenades.  
The truck exploded and a large group of deadites was engulfed in flames. None of them rose again.  
Hunter shouted at Colleen, "Let's Muzzle them!"  
Blitz and Colleen rushed to Muzzle and removed his straight jacket and muzzle. The crazy animal gained an evil gleam in his eye. Muzzle jumped into the middle of the seaside horde and went completely nuts.  
The Rovers and Ash stopes to look at the carnage the crazed dog was creating. Their expressions changed from happy "go Muzzle" looks to wide eyed "I can't believe he just did that."  
Everyone took a dramatic intake of breath as deadite screamed bloody murder. Hunter said, "That has to be against the law!"  
Exile said, "This is worse than Grenoble!"  
Colleen said, "Simply dreadful!"  
Blitz covered his eyes, "That's just sick!"  
Ash's jaw dropped, "That's a crime against nature!"  
Shag mumbled a reply, covering his eyes. Ash asked, "What'd he say?"  
Colleen answered, "He said he can't watch."  
Shag pulled a poker table from his fur. All the Rovers and Ash sat down next to it.  
Blitz brought out a deck of cards, "De name of the game is five card stud, because that is what I am."  
Exile responded, "You the weird boy."  
The group played three rounds before Muzzle was finished. Muzzle was laying in the center of a small circle surrounding him were the limbs of the deadites.  
The Rovers put Muzzle back into his straight-jacket. The Rovers and Ash went into the center building of the base. Inside the building, three tunnels lead deeper into the Earth toward the center of the base.  
Hunter said, "Let's split up! Ash and I will head this way. Blitz and Colleen you go that way. Exile, Shag and Muzzle you go that way." Each of the teams went into separate tunnels.


	8. Chapter 7

Ashes to Rovers  
Chapter 7: Hail to the King Part 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers or Evil Dead.

Location: Inside Parvo's base.  
Ash and Hunter proceeded down the central tunnel. The tunnel was poorly lit, the simple florescent bulbs sent shadows in all directions. Ash and Hunter continued for several yards, then the end of the tunnel began to appear.  
The gloom of the tunnel began to lighten as they approached the opening. Ash and Hunter exited the tunnel, finding themselves in a very large and spacious room.  
The room had no furniture, the walls were a light green color, the color normally used in hospital wards. Across from the pair was a slightly raised area of the floor, with three steps. Standing on the raised area was General Parvo and the Groomer.  
The appearances of Parvo and Groomer had drastically changed. Bother were not wearing their normal metal helmets and their skin appeared to be very pale, like they have not seen sunlight in several days. Groomers hair was sticking out in several directions and she wore a broad evil smile and Parvo's cat ears could be seen.  
Behind the two was a swirling vortex of deep blue.  
Parvo spoke, "Ah! So the Chosen one and his pet came to fight us."  
Hunter responded, "Give up Parvo! You can't win!"  
Parvo laughed maniacally, causing him to cough. "Lozenge!"  
Groomer shot a lozenge in Parvo's open mouth. Parvo began to speak, "I doubt that. You see when this portal is finished a great evil will enter our world and we will rule the world! Ha! Ha! (cough) (cough) Lozenge!"  
Hunter looked at Ash, "Is that bad?"  
Ash stared at Hunter incredulously, "Yeah."  
Hunter shrugged and said, "Bummer!"  
Parvo shouted, "Enough of this! Prepare to die!" Parvo and Groomer leaped toward Hunter and Ash.  
Ash revved his chainsaw, "Come get some."

Location: With Colleen and Blitz  
Colleen and Blitz exited the tunnel. Colleen said, "Finally! I thought we'd never get out Mr. Puffy-lips."  
"My name's not Puffy-lips, it's Blitz. BLITZ!"  
Colleen walked to the center of the room and looked around. There was nothing in the room, but a large metal door at opposite the exit of the tunnel. Colleen shrugged, "Guise there's nothing here gov."  
Suddenly a large gate slammed into the floor, blocking the exit. Blitz and Colleen jumped and turned toward the now sealed of exit. The pair heard the sound of metal grinding against stone, the metal door was slowly opening.  
Colleen and Blitz backed as far as they could, pressing themselves against the metal gate. The large metal door fully opened,revealing large and ferocious feline-mutant deadites. Five were facing the two Rovers. The felines had varying colors of white, grey, orange, and black.  
Blitz's ears lowered, "Cats, why'd it have to be cats?"  
Colleen responded, "Probably, the author's running out of ideas."  
Me: I heard that!  
The deadites jumped at the Rovers. Colleen and Blitz drove in opposite directions. Colleen was on her feet in a second. A orange stripped deadite rush at her.  
Colleen leaned back and sent her knee into the face of the deadite. The deadite's head went flying straight up into the air. Colleen spoke, "What an air head."  
Blitz dodged the claws of two deadites that were chasing him. Blitz tripped and fell on his back. The closest deadite pounced on him, Blitz grabbed the thing's claws.  
The deadite continued to try and claw at Blitz's face. Blitz said, "Not de face! I am to handsome!" Blitz pushed with his legs and sent the deadite flying backwards.  
Blitz jumped to his feet and extended his claws as the next deadite raced toward him. Blitz raised his claws and brought them down in an X and stepped to the side. The deadite continued for three steps, then the thing fell to pieces on the cold ground.  
Colleen fought two individual deadites with her martial arts yelling, "KFC! Pizza Hut! Taco Bell!" She delivered a vicious karate chop to the side of the black feline deadite, breaking the all the bones. The deadite fell to the ground and didn't move.  
Blitz dispatched the white deadite by using his claws to dismember the things arms then legs. Blitz stomped on the deadite's head, crushing it.  
The remaining deadite backed away from the Rovers, eyes wide with fear. Colleen and Blitz slowly approached the deadite, an evil glint in their eyes. The deadite cried out as Blitz and Colleen pulled back their fists and punched the thing in it's chest.  
The deadite crashed into the metal wall with a sickening crunch, it did not move again.  
Colleen looked at Blitz and said, "Well, let's move on guvnor."  
Colleen and Blitz left through the still open metal door.

Location: With Shag and Exile.  
Shag, Exile and Muzzle left the tunnel and found themselves in a large room. The room had a dull metal color. The room was very spacious and the ceiling had to be twenty-five to thirty feet above the Rover's heads.  
Shag whistled and said something about the size of the room.  
Exile replied, "Indeed,comrade. It is bigger than our hanger."  
A large metal gate dropped in the entrance to the tunnel.  
Across from the three Rovers was a large metal door began to open. Behind the door were two large deadites, the difference between these deadites had wings and had no fur. Their skin was like that of leather, same color too.  
Shag released a whimper and jumped into Exile's arms speaking rapidly.  
Exile responded with wide eyes, "Indeed, author is crazy!"  
Me: I heard that too!  
The two deadites jump into the air and flapped their wings to raise themselves above the Rovers. The duo circled over head.  
Exile tried to hit the deadites with his ice vision, but the deadites were to high and to fast to hit. Exile grunted and said to Shag, "Any ideaski?"  
Shag plunged his paw into his fur and rummaged through it. First he pulled out a pizza box, then a lamp, and then a fishing pole. Shag griped the fishing pole tightly and castes it up at the deadites. The hook caught on the wing of one of the deadites.  
The deadite flapped madly to try and break free. Shag held onto the pole as best he could, almost becoming airborne.  
Exile hit the caught deadite with ice vision. The frozen deadite plunged to the ground and shattered on impact.  
The remaining deadite shrieked with rage and dove at Shag. The deadite was feet away from Shag, when Muzzle rammed it.  
The deadite missed Shag by centimeter and went face first into the wall. Shag took a large metal bat from his fur and hit the deadite upside the head. Removing the head.  
Exile said, "I guess we go forward." Shag agreed and wheeled Muzzle through the large doorway following Exile.

Location: With Ash and Hunter  
Parvo and Groomer sailed through the air at Ash and Hunter. Ash and Hunter jumped to the side dodging the pair.  
Ash brought his chainsaw horizontally toward the Groomer. Groomer dodged the attack and jumped on his back, sinking her nails into his shoulders. Ash yelled and said, "Get off me you crazy bitch!"  
Ash rammed his back against the nearest wall. Groomer let go of Ash as she was slammed into the wall. Ash turned around to saw the women, but Groomer grabbed Ash by the front of his shirt and tossed him across the room.  
Ash slid across the floor, he finally came to a stop feet away from the opposite wall. Ash began to pick himself up, but Groomer was already standing in front of him.  
Groomer smiled at Ash, "You cannot win! Soon you will see the beauty of the darkness!"  
Ash spoke, "That may be. But honey, you got real ugly!"  
Groomer screamed and rushed Ash. Ash brought up his feet to catch her in the stomach. Ash brought his feet toward his head and sent Groomer flying face first into the wall. Groomer laid motionless on the ground.  
Parvo punched Hunter across his chin. A single thought crossed Hunter's mind, _Man! Metal fists hurt!_  
Hunter took several steps back. Parvo advanced on Hunter, raising his metal fist. Hunter used his super speed to dodge the metal hand. Moving to Parvo's left side, Hunter placed punch right on the side of Parvo's face.  
Parvo took a step to the side and tried to backhand Hunter with his other hand. Hunter ducked underneath the hand and gave Parvo a uppercut to the chin.  
Dazed, Parvo took several steps back.  
Ash said, "Mind if I butt in."  
Parvo turned around to receive a face full of the butt of Ash's boomstick. Parvo spun, Hunter delivered a savage punched into Parvo's gut. Parvo bent over in pain.  
After a few seconds, Parvo looked up to see Ash and Hunter standing in front of him. Ash's double barrel was pointed at Parvo's chest.  
Ash said, "Boom, baby." Pulling the trigger, Parvo's chest exploded. Blood going in different directions.  
Ash reloaded. Ash and Hunter turned and began walking to the tunnel, until they heard a voice. "You can't kill me!"  
Spinning around, the pair saw Parvo standing with a large hole in his chest. Parvo chuckled at the horrified expressions on Ash's and Hunter's faces. Parvo spoke, "I am now beyond death. I will become king of the world!"  
Parvo laughed maniacally as his features began to change. Parvo's size began to increase. His hands turned into claws, even the metal one. His eyes became red slits, like a cat's. A long tail sprouted from his spine. Parvo's face contorted and stretched into what looked like a demon hellcat, ears and all. Parvo size stopes at twenty feet, his claws bigger than Ash or Hunter.  
Hunter said with wide eyes, "I would not have predicted this."  
Parvo took a step toward Ash and Hunter, making the ground shake under his new power. Parvo released a loud demonic laugh and said, "NOW DIE!"  
Parvo rushed at the heroes, Hunter used his super speed to evade, but Ash wasn't fast enough. Parvo flicked his wrist at Ash and sent him flying into the metal wall. Ash hit with a loud thump echoing in the room.  
Hunter was running to attack Parvo's back. Parvo knew this was coming and whipped Hunter with his new tail. Hunter hit the wall with tremendous force.  
Before Hunter could recover, Parvo grabbed Hunter. Holding the Rover in his claw, Parvo began to squeeze. Hunter let out a shout of pain.  
Ash regained his senses as he heard Hunter's scream. Ash pulled the handgun he took earlier and peppered Parvo's side with bullets. The bullets were not very affective, but they did distract Parvo enough to release Hunter.  
Hunter hit the ground as Parvo turned and walked straight toward Ash. _OK. Not one of my best ideas._  
Ash stood at his fullest height, his head was barely at Parvo's knees. Ash said, "Time to put the kitty outside."  
Parvo slashed at Ash, sinking his right claw into the wall. Ash rolled to the side, dropping the side-arm. The claw moved halfway down the wall before they became stuck. Parvo began to yank at the claw, to pull it free.  
Ash revved his chainsaw and rushed at the stuck claw. Ash began to cut the area where flesh met metal. Parvo released a howl of pain.  
Ash cut the wrist off in three seconds. Parvo took two steps back and released a howl of pain.  
"Aw did the poor kitty get hurt," said Hunter. Parvo turned toward Hunter, anger sketched into every line of his face. Parvo's eyes went wide as he saw Hunter holding the Necronomicon.  
Parvo rushed at Hunter, but Hunter moved using his super speed.  
Next moment, Hunter was standing next to Ash, "Got any ideas?"  
Ash said, "Yep." Ash whispered into Hunter's ear.  
Hunter grinned, "Let's do it!"  
Hunter used his super speed to get behind Parvo. Parvo tried to whip Hunter with his tail, but Hunter jumped over it saying, "Not a second time." Hunter jumped onto Parvo's back, holding onto his neck.  
Parvo writhed and tried to buck Hunter off of his back.  
Ash rushed at Parvo, starting his chainsaw.  
Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Colleen and Blitz enter from doors on each side of the tunnel opening. They entered just in time to see Ash saw through both of Parvo's legs in one motion, singing, "London Bridge is falling down, falling down."  
Colleen, Shag, Exile and Blitz finished, "My fair lady! HAH!" Performing jazz hands.  
Ash quickly backed away from the monster. Parvo fell face forward into the ground. Hunter jumped off his back and stood next to Ash, asking, "Well, what do we do now?"  
Ash responded by taking the Necronomicon, saying, "Everyone hold onto something!"  
The Rover grabbed the sides of the doorframe, while Ash wedged his chainsaw arm into the the holes in the wall Parvo's claw made. With the book held in one hand, Ash spoke the incantation, "Klaatu Verata Necto!"  
The vortex behind Parvo began to suck in everything in the room. The book flew out of Ash's hand, Ash used this hand to grab the gap in the wall. Parvo regained consciousness, he sank his remaining hand into the floor.  
Ash looked behind him to see Parvo still attempting to hold on to the ground, his body was still several feet above the ground. Ash let go off the wall to draw his shotgun, he aimed it directly at Parvo's face.  
Ash yelled over the sound of rushing wind, "Hey Parvo!" Parvo raised his head to see Ash. "There only one king here! And that's ME!" Ash pulled the trigger and sent the buckshot into Parvo's face. Parvo howled with rage and released the ground. Parvo flew into the portal and disappeared in seconds.  
The vortex continued for what felt like seconds, then it subsided and disappeared. Ash was the first to reach the platform.  
Ash raised the boomstick over his head, "Hail to the King!"  
The other Rovers joined Ash. Exile said, "Where did you sentsk him?"  
Ash took a second to respond, "I sent him to the deadite's dimension. He'll be out of the way from now on."  
Second ticked by after Ash delivered this news.  
Hunter broke the silence, "Let's get out of here guys."  
The Rovers and Ash made their way to the stealth Rover and returned to Road Rover HQ.


	9. Chapter 8

Ashes to Rovers  
Chapter 8: It's good to be the King  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either the Road Rovers or Evil Dead.

Location: Road Rover HQ, Hanger  
Ash looked at the red bracelet on his metal hand. The bracelet had RR in yellow on it.  
Ash asked, "So, what's this?"  
Professor Shepherd answered, "It's a communicator. So we can keep in contact with you."  
Blitz added, "And to make sure you stay out of trouble."  
Hunter clapped Ash on the shoulder, "You're now a part of the team! Welcome to the Road Rovers!" Hunter and the rest of the Rovers howled at the top of their lungs.  
Ash smirked slightly, "Well, thanks. I have to admit it was nice working with you guys."  
Shepherd walked to a vehicle covered with a tan canvas, "I thought that since you're last car was destroyed by Parvo, you could have this one." Shepherd pulled off the canvas to reveal a new Camaro. The Camaro was black with silver racing stripes of the hood and roof of the car. The door of the car had the Road Rover insignia in silver.  
Ash's jaw dropped. "Really?"  
Shepherd held up his hand, dangling the keys for Ash to take.  
Ash slowly reached for the keys and said, "Groovy!" Ash approached the driver's side door looking inside. He turned around to face Professor Shepherd, "Thanks, Shepherd. Just one question, how do you do that glowing thing with your eyes?"  
Shepherd shrugged and said, "Special effects."  
Ash looked more confused by the answer.  
Hunter approached Ash, "I have to admit for a loud mouth, you're good in a fight. Call us if you need a hand." Hunter reached out with his right hand toward Ash.  
Ash took the hand and shook, "Same here. Let me know if you ever need any help."  
Ash put his chainsaw and boomstick in the back of his new ride, waved farewell to the Road Rovers and drove out of the hanger.  
Colleen walked to Hunter and stood next to him. "Well H'nter. I hate to admit it, but I kind of like him. He kind of grows on you."  
Exile agreed, "Yes, he is a great Comrade."  
Shag said he likes him.  
Blitz said, "I did learn a lot from de man. Even though I would've liked to bite his tooshie."  
Exile said, "Don't be weird boy."  
Hunter spoke up, "I kinda learned a lot from him too."  
Colleen raised her furry eyebrow, "Like what?"  
Hunter looked at Colleen, "Like this." Hunter put his arms around Colleen and twisted her so she her back was to the ground and Hunter's muzzle was barely and inch from her's. Hunter said, "Give me some sugar baby." Hunter and Colleen kissed.

Ash drove his new car down the long road, toward the sunset.  
_Sure, I've been through a lot. I've seen many strange and unusual things. The Chosen One destined to track down the Necronomicon and stop the monsters from entering this world. I've been through so much, made a lot of enemies and made some good friends. In the end, with some help, the monsters and the book were banished. That just leaves me, the boom stick, and this sweet ride. It's not the fairy tale ending . . . but it's good enough for me_

After all . . . it's good to be the King.

Location: At Parvo's now destroyed base.  
The base was empty. Sand was covering everything in the area. A strange wind began to pick up. The sand swirled, as something fell from the sky. The thing hit the ground, sending a cloud of sand into the air.  
When the sand settled, the object revealed to be a book.


End file.
